Naruto's in Charge
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Minato has left his son in charge for the day when two teens appear in Konoha. But he's learned his lesson now: never leave Narurto in charge, because those hours with Naruto in charge changed the whole village-and not always for the better.


Naruto smiled happily, whistling as he walked down the street. He was finally a Genin! There were so many new opportunities opened to him now. He stopped in front of Ichiraku's and stared at the person standing there.

It was a boy, about the same age as him, with dark hair and eyes, wearing dark clothes . . . actually, this kid kind of reminded Naruto of Sasuke, but it wasn't him, because he didn't have the duck-butt hair.

"Hey," he called out to the boy. The kid turned around and stared at him, and Naruto shivered. Those eyes scared him.

"I assume you're talking to me?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, who are you? I haven't seen you around before."

The kid was about to answer when another teen walked up, this time with mischievous green eyes and dark hair.

"Hey, Nico!" said the new kid. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You know you're not supposed to leave without telling someone about it."

"Percy, I did tell someone about it. My dad." Nico said—well, more like hissed.

"You know Hades wasn't going to tell anyone else about it. He would have enjoyed watching us run around trying to find you." Percy said.

"Whatever." Nico rolled his eyes.

"And who's your friend?" Percy asked, looking at Naruto. Nico shrugged.

"I don't know. He walked up seconds before you found me."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto shouted happily. Nico and Percy stared at him blankly.

"What?" they both said.

"Nico, where the heck did you shadow travel to?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

/

Naruto led the way to the Hokage's office, barely remembering to make sure that both Percy and Nico were behind him. He climbed the stairs and pushed the door open, not bothering to knock.

"Dad! I brought people!" he shouted. The blonde man sitting at the desk looked up, staring at his son.

"What?" he asked.

"I brought people." Naruto repeated.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"You're the Hokage, and I don't know what to do with them. So now I'm here."

"Naruto," Minato sighed, putting down the papers he was reading. "You know I won't always be around to solve your problems, right?"

"So?" Naruto shrugged. "When you can't solve something, I'll make Sasuke solve my problems."

"You won't become Hokage like that." Minato said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure I will! Sasuke will just have to be my assistant, just like Shizune is Tsunade's assistant."

Minato face-palmed. "I give up." He muttered. He straightened and looked at Percy and Nico. "So, who are you two?"

Percy smiled, masking the slight fear he felt with happiness—sort of. "I'm Percy Jackson, and this is my cousin, Nico di Angelo."

"What land do you come from?" Minato asked, trying to ignore the way his son was standing over his shoulder, peering at the papers on his desk.

Nico and Percy stared at each other for a long time. "Uhhh . . . New York?" Percy finally said, unsure of how to answer that question.

"Where's New York?" Naruto asked, breaking his father's concentration. Before Minato could strangle him though, Kakashi walked in through the still open door, dragging Sasuke and Itachi behind him.

"Sensei, you have to send either one of them or both of them on a mission, or—" Kakashi stopped in his tracks, staring at the two other teens in the room. "Hello?"

Percy waved happily, not at all fazed by this man's appearance—on the way here, he had seen people with pink hair. Nothing could surprise him anymore.

"Kakashi," Minato said. "What did you want?"

"Oh, uh, these two are seriously getting on my nerves. You have to send them out on a mission, or something. All they ever do is FIGHT! I can't take it anymore!" Kakashi said—almost shouted—snapping his attention back to the Hokage.

Minato shrugged. "Sorry, I don't have any missions that would take them out of the village at the time. Shikamaru and his team took the last one yesterday."

"You have got to be kidding me." Kakashi groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Sasuke took the opportunity to snatch his wrist back, and crossed his arms angrily.

"It's not my fault! It's his!" he growled.

"And how is it my fault? Hmm? Give me one good explanation as to how it is my fault, little brother, and I will gladly 'turn myself in.'" Itachi said, not even bothering to break out of Kakashi's grasp—his father had grabbed his wrist again, and Itachi was too lazy to break out of it.

Sasuke had to stop to think about that. "I don't know any right now, but I will come up with one."

He stomped out of the room, ignoring his brother and everyone else in the building. Kakashi sighed. "This is all your fault." he said, glaring at Minato.

"And how is it my fault?" the blonde asked.

"You were the one who gave me the kids in the first place; I wouldn't have this problem if it weren't for you."

"Oh, you know you love Sasuke and Itachi." Minato said, smiling happily. He may be the Hokage, but that doesn't mean he can't have some fun.

"I may love them, but they get on my nerves." Kakashi grumbled, turning around and leaving the room, dragging Itachi behind him- he didn't seem to notice that he was dragging his elder son around by the wrist.

Minato turned his attention back to Naruto, who was currently sitting on his desk, swinging his legs through the air. "Naruto, get off my desk." he sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "You're sitting on the files I need."

Naruto hopped off the desk and stared expectantly at his father, putting his hands on his hips in a fashion eerily like his mother's.

"What?" Minato asked.

"Are you going to do something about Percy and Nico?"

"Who?" Minato said. Naruto face-palmed and gestured to the other two teens in the room.

"Remember? The two people standing behind me?"

"Oh! Them!" Minato exclaimed. "I haven't decided yet."

They stared at each other a long time, Father versus Son, until finally Minato cracked.

"Okay! Fine! Naruto, you're in charge for the day. I have to go do something, so you're the stand-in Hokage. Do whatever you want with them, but don't blow up anything like the last time I left you alone." Minato said, getting up from his seat and leaving the room through the open window.

Naruto stared after his father for a moment, then shouted loudly and jumped in the air. "YES! I'm finally Hokage!"

"Dude," a bruntte said from the doorway. "Even I heard that you were only Hokage for the day. Not permanetly."

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes," Kiba said sarcastically. "That is my name."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Want to go paint the village orange? Dad said I could do whatever I want."

"With them." Kiba nodded over to Percy and Nico. "He said you could do whatever you wanted with _them_."

"They can help us."

"Uh, no thank you. I don't want to paint anything orange." Nico said, walking past Kiba and out the door.

"You better be shadow-traveling back to camp, Nico!" Percy shouted out the door.

"Do you want to paint the village orange?" Naruto and Kiba asked in unison, stepping closer to the startled teen.

"Uhh. . .Sure?" Percy answered, and was abruptly pulled out the door.

When Minato came back from doing whatever he was doing, he found the village painted orange, with civilians running around screaming about the utter madness that was Naruto Namikaze and his two henchmen, Kiba Inuzuka and Percy Jackson.

He also passed Gai, and saw that he was now wearing a green spandex suit, spouting off a bunch of crap about how everyone had youth, even Old Lady Tsunade.

He got punched through three walls for that comment.

A/N: Well, there you are. The prequel to 'Hyper Plus Trouble'. Personally, I don't think anyone should let Naruto be in charge of anything; he'll find a way to mess the simplest of missions up. Anyways, I think I've decided that this story, Tomatoes, and Hyper Plus Trouble, are all going to be a sort of sequel to Family Love? I'm, not a hundred percent sure, but I think that's what I'm doing.

Please review? It makes me happy.


End file.
